Through The Eyes Of The Flame
by ENZIK
Summary: It's been awhile yes but I had to make this. It's a one chapter fic of what's going through Kane's mind in his match that he unmasked in.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kane or the other WWE characters mentioned in this  
single-chapter fic. They are owned by WWE.  
Summary: A one chapter bit. The thoughts and feelings of Kane the night he  
loses to Triple H and is forced to unmask infront of the whole world.  
A/n: I don't remember how the match went EXACTLY. I'm putting what I  
remember.  
Author: Shadow  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------  
Title: Through The Eyes Of The Flame.  
"Beat his ass!"  
I hear Triple H..the champion..my opponent..scream to Randy Orton and Ric  
Flair as they already proceed in handing me the beating of a lifetime. A  
beating that could help turn the odds against me in this match. He hold  
onto the ropes as Randy delivers a blow to my head. That fuels me up and I  
spring to my feet and grab him by the throat, and deliver a vicious  
chokeslam to Hell. Feeling close to 100% now, I glance to the referee. He's  
still out cold so I'm on my own.  
I turn to a now worried Triple H and stalk towards him, huffing angrily.  
It's then I feel a heavy blow under the belt and I gasp, falling to my  
knees and my long hair falls like a curtain infront of my eyes, blinding  
me. It's "Naitch" or Nature Boy, cheap shotting me. I gasp for air as I  
feel my arms pulled up and I realize what is to come. Another Pedigree  
attempt. I've already thrown Triple H out of two but I hadn't been hit in  
the groin then.  
Triple H pulls me up to my feet and braces my head between his thighs. My  
last thoughts are, "My God...no..." before I suddenly see the white mat fly  
up at my face, and I am driven head first into the canvas, totally out  
cold.  
I wake up. Dizzy. It's only a few minutes later I guess. The referee is  
walking around the ring, recooperating. To my dismay I hear the familiar,  
yet hated lyrics. "It's all about the game. That's how ya play it." Triple  
H has won. Damn it! I sit up with a splitting headache and feel my head  
where it hurts. To an even greater dismay I hear a voice boom over the  
speakers and turn to see Eric Bischoff walking down the ramp.  
"Kane!" He says to me through a mic. "You know the stipulation. You agreed  
to it! Take that mask off!"  
I drop my head in sorrow, and force myself to my feet, holding onto the  
ropes so I don't fall back down. I watch him some before I tilt my head and  
mouth the words "Come on man.." to him. "Do it!!!!!" He screams back. I  
know how there's no point in pleading. I reach for the back buckles of my  
mask before something catches my eye on the titan-tron. I look up and see  
Evolution charging from behind again. I only get about half way turned  
before Triple H clobbers me in the side of the head with an elbow. Down I  
go, and they proceed in stomping me before Triple H lowers down and reaches  
for my mask like a hungry savage. He wants to do it. He wants to humiliate  
me! And there's nothing I can do about it. He gets his fingers under the  
sides of my mask. He's not gonna just take this thing off, I think. He's  
going to RIP it off!  
Something distracts him and he looks at the ramp and stage. The fans scream  
for joy and I turn in time to see a pair of boots diving off the second  
rope. A grunt hits my ears and Triple H goes down. I sit up with a jolt and  
look at the commotion. My only friend..my best friend. Rob Van Dam, is in  
the ring, single handidly fighting off Evolution. I realize he can't take  
them all on much longer and rise to my feet, marching towards them. My  
behavior, my anger, drives them out of the ring and back near Bischoff. I  
turn to Rob who is sitting up from a heavy head blow and smile. He smiles  
back  
"You alright big guy?" He asks, concerned for me after the attack. I nod  
and tell him. "I'm fine." I look around at the screaming fans and smile  
more. I decide to give them what they want. A classy exit. I throw up my  
arms, throw back my head and I prepare to call upon the Hellfire from  
Brimstone. Suddenly Rob calls to me. "Kane wait!" I stop and look at him,  
lowering my arms. I look down at Rob, still sitting in the corner and tilt  
my head. "Yeah?" I say. I can't believe what he says next. "Take it off  
man." My jaw drops. "...W-what?" I stutter. "You don't need it man. Take  
that thing off. You're cool without it." I shake my head and begin to step  
back, feeling like I've been turned against once more. "No man...don't make  
me do it.." Rob shakes his head in disbelief, "Come on Kane. It's alright."  
I drop my head and reach for the back of the mask once more. My hands  
almost touch the buckles before they clentch into fists and go back to my  
sides. "Come on man!" He urges me again! Why is he turning on me?! I look  
up at the stage. To my surprise Bischoff and Evolution are still there,  
watching me. I grab my hair and give an angry huff, almost ripping it out  
of my scalp. But to the fans...they don't know the truth. As I jerk my hair  
I storm away from Rob and over to the otherside of the ring. A tear..two  
tears..a stream of tears runs down my face as I feel the pain in my heart.  
Realizing it's hopeless..I drop my head and I reach up, gripping the mask  
under the nose area and simply pull it entirely off of my face. I feel the  
false hair which I've worn all these years, pull back with it.  
It comes off and I lower it to my side, dropping the mask and false hair to  
the floor. I am filled with sadness for a moment. I know what they all will  
think. I see a camera man out of the top of my eyes outside the ring. I  
wince as I now know my hideousness is on the titan tron. I hear thousands  
of fans gasp and cries of shock. From the ramp I hear Evolution and Eric  
cry out several things. Such as "Oh my god!" "Dear lord!" "What the fuck is  
that?!" I wince again and squeeze my fists. My sadness turns to the anger.  
They hate me....they HATE ME!!! MY FANS HATE ME NOW!!!! And it's all his  
fault...yes...he made me do it. He made me do it when he shoulda helped me  
leave with my identity secret.  
I look up at the fans, gritting my teeth. I see those in the back rows  
looking to the side at the screen. The ones in front look right at me. I  
turn my head a little to look at the titan tron. Rob's looking at it too. I  
can now see his expression of shock and fear on the screen. That son of a  
BITCH!!!! I snap around to him and look him right in the eye. His attention  
turns to me and his mouth drops. I let out a huff of air as he begins to  
approach me. He starts to speak but I will NOT take an insult from him!  
Looks of hate are bad enough! I lash forward and catch him by the throat.  
He gasps for air and I hoist him up, chokeslamming him to Hell.  
Not even an instant later I throw back my nearly bald head. Bald except for  
my REAL hair. Brown curls on the back and raise my arms up, now summoning  
the fire for myself. I look at the fans again and give them a return look  
of hatred. I glare at them, then turn to the titan tron. My scars are now  
visible. My tears and rough removal of my mask have smudged my eye shadow,  
making me even uglier than I am now. My bad eye gleams out for attention,  
for insults. I lower my head, glaring at Bischoff and Evolution. They look  
back in fear and step back.  
They hate me. Yes. And I hate them too! Everybody hates me and I hate  
everybody! They wanted the monster. Steve Austin wanted it. Rob wanted it.  
Do they want it now? No, I don't think so, but too bad! They went too far  
and they got what they wanted. No matter how much they want it to go away.  
No matter how much they want the monster to die, it will never. I turn to  
the camera man outside the ring and step forward glaring at him. I want to  
jump out of the ring and tear his head off for broadcasting me but it's  
already no use. All I can do now is live up to what I have become again. A  
monster. A beast from hell. A machine. A...THE...Big...Red...Machine. I  
look back up at the titan tron, looking myself in the eye like a mirror and  
I realize..the flame has returned....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------  
I hope everyone liked this. Please give me your thoughts! R/R! 


End file.
